In recent years, multi-core processors have established a presence in the electronic devices market to improve the performance of computers, tablets, mobile telephones and/or vehicle computer systems. To take advantage of computing platforms and/or devices that have multiple cores and/or multiple processors, the code executing on such systems/devices needs to increase (e.g., maximize) opportunities to allow each available core or processor to execute independently of any other core or processor. Some code developers and/or software engineers refer to multi-core/multi-processor code development as parallel programming.